Jasmine VS Joisy
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Trixie the Deadly steals Llewella's potion and it's Jasmine and Joisy that end up fighting over it! Back from the dead eleven years later, samurai Joisy ends up in The Spiral picking a fight with Grizzleheim's princess and Malistaire's minion.


_Prologue_

A tall, slate-blue she-dog leaned back against her midnight locomotive as it stopped. She took the peice of wheat out of her mouth and held it like a fag or a cigarette, maybe even a cigar.

_**"With this newly discovered dimensional technology, I should be able to go to any dimension I want!" **_She put the wheat back in her mouth and made a paper guide appear in her hands from thin air.

_**"I under air my irst op ill e?"**_ Was the sound she made with her teeth clenched around the wheat.

She flipped the pages quickly with one hand, in that similar fashion that one would shuffle cards, until she landed on an intriguing spot- The Spiral.

The transparent dog slammed the paper guide shut and stood up, grabbing hold of her spade. She spiked the guide onto the ground and put her foot on it.

_**"The Spiral."**_ She snapped the fingers of her spare hand.

The starry dog suddenly found herself on cobblestone in what she would call a "Very primitive society". Ironic, considering how she wanders a night forest with nothing but a locomotive, a spade, and the clothes on her back.

She looked around. It was night, and not a thing stirred. Not even a mouse. There were old fashioned street lights on. The only sound was herself when she moved at what must have been waterfalls.

The Undertaker spun around on the cobblestone and looked up to see a gate sealed off with iron bars. "Ravenwood" were the only words she cared to read off of the sign above it.

She walked towards it and tapped the handle of her blade against the bars.

_**Tap tap.**_

The gate suddenly opened; A tad noisy, though. She walked through the dark tunnel.

_"I like this place!"_ She thought to herself.

On the other side was a tree with a singe eye. He did not look at her. So the woman-dog turned and walked up to a door on her left, trampling a flower bed as she did so. She reached under the welcome mat and pulled out a skeleton key. She extracted her wheat and chuckled.

_**"Poor fool."**_

She turned the key in the door nob and the door creaked open. She stepped inside to see a dark dorm room with light from the window and the open door laying on a red-haired human girl of about fourteen years.

On the wall was a tapestry with a sticknote on it. It read "Use to get to housing castle".

On the dresser next to the girl were the some of these items: A rosary, a brown pouch, and a blue bottle made of clay.

_"So its one of _those_ potions."_ The burglaring thief thought to herself.

She crept across the dorm and wrapped her long fingers around the bottle with her wheat in the same fingers.

The girl's purple eyes suddenly opened. She reached for the broomstick leaning against her bed and leaped up.

"Who are you?" She cried. "What are you doing with my potion?"

"It is of no concern to you." The dog said plainly, trying to hit the girl sideways with her spade, or, you could also describe it as hitting her with the length of the handle.

The stealthy girl raised the length of her broom to prevent the spade length to touch her.

The dog retreated her spade. "This is not the last time I will be coming here." She disappeared in flames and left nothing but grains of black ash and her wheat.

The girl dropped her broom and sat down on her bed, a hand on the back of her head. "That potion.." She said quietly.

_Chapter One_

A purple-furred dog maiden in a light blue dress with a cyan bow held her arms behind her back while staring at her piles of dusty junk in the east wing of her mansion.

"What's the damage?" She asked from the young teenager behind her. A teenager that was about thirteen with black fur. She was a cat.

"Well, Train.."

"I didn't ask you to waste my time!" Train roared, turning.

"..It's been eleven years since mom died." She sighed.

"Very well, Starspearious. Go play along with your sisters, Starspearia and and Joisy-Lillian."

"Yes, sister." Starspearious ran off.

_"I sure miss living with Auntie Funky Fashion Kitty. I mean, Aunt Kit. I don't know why she had to give us up to our half-sister, Lady Train J. Vanity. She is only eighteen and hasn't been herself in years."_ The young girl pondered her thoughts as she ran to find her twin and their eleven-year-old sister.

Lady Train sighed. "It's that time of year again.. I sure am glad that Trixie the Deadly gave me this strange potion from a different dimension this time.." She held up a blue, clay bottle. She shook it to try and hear what sounds the contents made. Just the swishy sounds of liquids.

Lady Train exited the east wing and walked down her staircase. At the bottom, in the center of the room, were the three sisters.

Joisy-Lillian looked the most like their mother. Lavender hair, purple fur, green eyes, cat... Train did not like this. Train deserved her mother's love the most. Train was the product of machinery. Toon machinery. The Silly Meter. Train had two mothers: Josephine Heidi Hedamitt and Lady Diane Vanity. They put their DNA into the machine and it spat out a seven-year-old Train in nothing but a pettiskirt. Her name was Lady D.'s idea, Lady Train Josephine Vanity, a combination of both mothers' names, plus her mother's favorite thing.

When Josephine, often called Joisy by friends and family, died due to toon hatered, Train was sent to live with her other mother and her boyfriend, Jake.

Jake had been Vanity's boyfriend long before Train was "born" so why wasn't he her father? Why wasn't she born naturally? She was born after her half-sisters and still ended up older than them, you know.

It was because Jake did not want a child.

Sure, Diane could have snuck some of his DNA into the machine along with her own, but Diane wanted a more intelligent son or daughter, and Jake was not the brightest tool in the shed.

..That is why he believed that Train was his own.

Train shook her head and opened the doors of her mansion, slamming them shut behind her. She walked across the dark-green grass that was her lawn until she _finally_ reached the end of her property at a dirt road. She walked along it until she came to a parked trolley. She boarded and it started up along the tracks almost instantly.

Train looked on as the beautiful scene went by. This was the scenic route, and as much as Train hated to admit it, she loved it. Cherry blossoms, birdies, butterflies, and even small ponds and lakes went by until sadly, the trolley went through the tunnel that marked the end.

It parked on the other side of the short tunnel, inbetween another, as Train climbed off into Daisy Gardens, Or, DG.

She walked down a dirt hill and onto more dark-green, healthy grass. She walked past flower boxes and flower umbrellas, until she came up next to the elegant fishing pond lined with rocks, where a bed of neat, dark-brown dirt (it was actually watered often) with a flat, glossy gravestone. On it read "**Josephine H. Hedamitt- Noble Leader, Honorable Samurai**"

Yes, Joisy was a leader.

Infact, she had been leader of the entire Lawbot Empire at one point. From age six to age twenty.

Twenty-five years ago, after a nasty fight with her father, Joisy was kidnapped by a nearby Bottom Feeder. The reason? The Lawbot C.J. had been insearch for an heiress. And Joisy, who at the time, seemed to dislike her father very much, was the perfect pick.

Joisy had also been a Samurai!

That very day, Joisy came across a charm- A Japanese coin and a black thread. While a younger girl bullied her sister, Joisy angrily flipped the coin. And suddenly..

She transformed into a samurai! It turned out that the charm is only activated when the weilder flips it with great emotion present.

She was trained by a Warrior of Savasci, a league of deceased legends that crafted said charms and taught new pupils to weild them in the afterlife. Joisy's mentor was named Valentina the Bold, who was also an ice mage.

The sisters had charms and mentors, too. The twins had stars for charms, and are still taught by another black cat, one called Marcy the Witty, to be Celestial Ninjas.

Joisy-Lillian met her mentor when she was only a baby: Swendy the Clever. It was not hard for them to communicate then, Swendy was mute. Over the years Lillian learned sign language from her. Her charm was a clover incrested in glass, and she trained to be a Viking.

Train was being lead by a Warrior of Savasci, aswell. Trixie the Deadly. Train's charm was a shovel that hung from her dress on the side. It had magically appeared on the clothing Lady D. had brought for her when she was born. The spade symbolized Undertakers- the deadliest and strangest of all of the Savascis.

The only known Undertakers were Trixie and Train, and when they transformed, their attire did not change, unlike the other warriors. Their eyes changed to both red and yellow. Not to be confused with orange, for they were both distinct colors. Their teeth would become extra sharp. Their charm would be around their neck, like all warriors' charms do when the transform, (if they weren't already threaded around their necks) and they would have a spade in their hand.

But the worst part was:

Their personally and additude change.

..With the bloodlust.

The only way to keep an Undertaker under control was them to do traditional Undertaker work: Shoveling coal for a train or preparing/ending funerals.

Train knelt down before her mother's grave, bowing her head and folding her hands as if she were about to pray.

On the grave were a few wedding bouquets, wedding corsages, and wedding trinkets that had false flowers and cheap, brass bells wrapped around a 25 cent plastic bubble container brides left behind, (Atleast, the ones that had known the tale of Joisy's marriage did) daffodils, yellow roses, and petunias from friends and family were present, too. Even some balloons were tied to the nearby tree that hung over her grave.

Train extracted the cork lid from the bottle. She carefully pushed the offerings away (along with some juicy green leaves that had fallen on them) and made a small hole in the dirt. Fisherman Flora glanced at her, but did not scold her for fiddling with her mother's grave.

Train poured the contents of the bottle into the hole, and then covered it back up, patting it gently with the tips of her fingers. She assorted the gifts back the way they were and stood up to greet and shake hands with Fisherman Flora before she went on with her day.


End file.
